A Guide to Tacitus' Strength
Copied from that VS Battles wiki. Minor edits. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 7-C | 7-C Name: Tacitus Sunfist Origin: Elysium Gender: Male Age: 4803 Classification: Nieheart Powers and Abilities: Magic, Lightning Manipulation, Storm Manipulation, Heat Absorption, Heat Immunity, Lightning Absorption, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Yellow Energy Usage Attack Potency: ''Varies heavily'' Speed: 'Combat Speed: 13.76 m/s Reaction Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed: 16.83 m/s Flight Speed: 33.33% Speed of Light | Combat Speed: 18 m/s Reaction Speed: Superhuman+ Travel Speed: 22 m/s Flight Speed: 33.33% Speed of Light | Combat Speed: 36 m/s Reaction Speed: Superhuman+ Travel Speed: 44 m/s Flight Speed: 33.33% Speed of Light '''Reaction Speed (In seconds): '''Audio, Visual, Touch: 0.05, 0.10, 0.02 '| 0.02, 0.05, 0.01 |''' 0.01, 0.025, 0.005 '''Lifting Strength: ~1400lbs | ~2000lbs | ~4000lbs | Practically infinite with gravikinesis Striking Strength: (In pound-force) ~1600 | ~2200 | ~4400 ' 'Durability: 3/4 Orc Level | Orc Level | Orc Level * 2 Stamina: Godlike | Godlike | Athletic Mana: 10000 Range: Standard Melee Range-Extended Melee Range via use of punches and kicks as well as melee weapons. Kilometers with his bow. Standard Equipment: '''His hammer '''The Alseir, his sword Prae, his bow Venari, his shield Praesim, his combat armor, his axe Solis, his mace Disperu Intelligence: "'''Extraordinary Genius"' '''Weaknesses: Physical: '''Weak to Ice Magic and Dark Magic, as well as cold regions such as Himmel. Anti-magic as he relies on magic a lot. Unable to naturally regenerate Mana. '''Mental:' Unable to learn or use Ice Magics and Dark Magics, prideful, arrogant, loves to fight strong opponents, depressed, mental weak-points include talking about his deceased wife or son, gets angered by insults or threats, desire to save/protect/help others, doesn't lie. Attacks/Techniques/Spells/Abilities: * Wallomongus: Tacitus creates a truly impenetrable barrier. It can block one attack before disappearing, and has a 5 minute cooldown. (MP: 500) * Horos: Tacitus uses Horos to dispel any spell/power/attack, whether it be spiritual, magical, life-force, et cetera. It can also be used to dispel summoned entities or spirits. It can only be used once, then has a five minute cooldown. (MP: 100) * Blessing of Immortality: A special move Tacitus has that can only be used once a day and drains 50% of Tacitus' mana to perform, as well as a good portion of his yellow energy and any surrounding life-force, summoning energy from trees, grass, plants, animals, et cetera. If performed on someone within 5 minutes after they died, it can bring them back to life unharmed, but if the five minutes are up then they are dead. Likewise, this can also be "blessed" onto someone, it'll last 7 days and whenever that person dies, 5 minutes later they will be automatically revived. It costs the same amount of mana to put the blessing on someone and Tacitus can only have one blessing active at a time. If Tacitus is below 50% mana at the time of casting then he cannot cast it. (MP: 5000) * Infinity Punch: A reality-bending, powerful punch. Tacitus generates a blue-purple-black vortex of energy around his fist, allowing his next punch to be extra powerful. This move has a 10 minute cool down. First emote charge it just enhances the force of the punch, and can get stronger the more it is charged, bending reality to even punch things like spirits or intangible entities, the move can be charged indefinitely (Until the caster runs out of mana) to continue enhancing the power. (MP Base: 10, each emote burns 10 more MP for more power) * Sunfist Technique: Generates a flaming orange aura around the fist or foot that makes the next punch or kick stronger, doesn't use mana, it uses yellow energy, therefor can be used under anti-magic. (MP: 5) * Fok'yu!: '''Tacitus' voice power, allows him to generate a great deal of force within his throat and release it via shouting this phrase, throwing back enemies and destroying some obstacles/structures, such as a chair or table. (MP: 10) * '''Sol'yen!: Another one of Tacitus' voice powers, allows him to exhale flames, dragon breath basically. (MP: 10) * Smite: ** Type 1: Tacitus generates a yellow radiance around his hand, signifying he is charging the attack. Takes three emotes to charge, once released it can effect a singular target within a 5 meter radius, erasing their soul. This works on the majority of targets as a soul is required to be living. Doesn't work on things like machines or golems that don't require a soul. Takes three seconds to fully eradicate the soul and stops working if the target is out of range. The charge is cut down to 2 seconds if charged for 6 emotes and then down to 1 second if charged for 9, eradicating the target instantly if charged for 12, as long as the target is within range. Tacitus cannot teleport or run while charging up this one. (3e: 500MP, 6e: 550MP, 9e: 600MP, 12e: 750MP) ** Type 2: Tacitus can execute this move in a multitude of ways, but ultimately this version of smite summons a strong lightning bolt from the sky after a 3 emote charge, the lightning bolt is strong enough to eradicate and scorch most entities to the bone or entirely, effecting only the physical world and not the soul, meaning it doesn't work on spirits or the sorts, but it also works on physical entities that are currently phasing. (MP: 250) ** Type 3: This attack can also be executed in a multitude of ways, this Type doesn't require a charge-up and after execution it rains regular lightning bolts down onto a targeted location or entity. (MP: 10 Per Second) ** Type 4: Tacitus summons a lightning bolt down onto a targeted entity or location, the lightning bolt being of varying size and power depending on how much power Tacitus exerts. This is the weaker version of Smite. (MP: 10) * Lightning Spear: Tacitus takes up a spear-throwing stance and creates a spear of lightning which can pierce most targets and even explode upon impact if he wishes, the strength of the Spear is based on how long he charges it. (MP: 5) * Omega Slash: '''Using his blade 'Prae', Tacitus activates its enchantment, temporarily creating a blue-white glow around the edges of the blade, creating a dimensional tear that allows the blade to cut through virtually anything, including phased entities or spirits. (MP: 0) * '''Imp'ier: Tacitus' failsafe spell that allows him to evade any attack that is fatal, such as a stab through the heart or a blast that would kill him or cause great damage, the failsafe can also be activated at will, teleporting Tacitus out of harms way. The failsafe takes two seconds to cast and will last for fifteen minutes after cast, the cooldown of the spell is based on how long it was up after cast. (MP: 2) * Exio: '''Tacitus seals off an area, preventing escape. If done within a building, purple wards befall the entrances/exists and a thickness fills the area that prevents phasing out of the area or teleporting out as well. If done outside of a building it befalls a fifty meter radius with a thickness that prevents teleportation and phasing. Lasts for an hour, or until dispelled. (MP: 15) * '''Exium Tempiro: '''A curse version of Exio that can be placed upon a targeted entity, disabling their ability to teleport or phase, and lasts for an hour or until dispelled. (MP: 5) * '''Quad-Fireball Combo: A strong punch forward with the right fist, sending a strong fireball forward, then a left and right punch forward performed in rapid succession that sends two more fireballs forward, then a round-house kick that sends an even stronger fireball forward to finish off the combo. (MP: 10) * Infinite Lift: Allows Tacitus to lift virtually any object, no matter how heavy it is, by making it immune to Elysium's gravity for the duration Tacitus is making physical contact with the object. (MP: 2 Per Second) * Temp'iere: '''A defensive self-warding spell that offers some protection towards all manors of attack. (MP: 12) * '''Alt'iere: '''A defensive self-warding spell that grants great protection towards frost magics of all sorts (MP: 10) * '''Sol'tiere: A defensive self-warding spell that grants great protection towards fire magics of all sorts (MP: 10) * Engl'iere: A defensive self-warding spell that grants great protection towards physical dangers (MP: 10) * Ara'iere: A defensive self-warding spell that grants great protection towards magic (MP: 10) * Carag'ou: A defensive spell that manipulates one's own aura(s) to give off false readings, such as tricking others into believing you're weaker or stronger than you realy are, lower on HP or MP than you really are, et cetera. (MP: 2) * Dan'tal'iere: A high-level defensive spell that grants great protection towards dark arts, such as curses, dark magic, necromancy, et cetera. (MP: 15) * Rend: An ability copied from the Ender Mage Ryan, Rend is a thin slash of energy that can cut through virtually anything, moving at a slow pace and can only be cast vertically or horizontally, and shrinks as it cuts through material. (MP: 5) * Reality Slash: Tacitus' version of Rend using his superior knowledge and power, Tacitus can create a slash that moves at a faster rate than Rend and can cut through anything without shrinking, though it moves at 5 m/s and travels only 10 meters before disappearing, giving it a shorter range than Rend, and it is not limited to only horizontal or vertical axis. (MP: 25) * Perception: '''Greatly increases the caster's perception, 'slowing time' for them to half of what it was before. (MP: 1 Per Second) * '''Counter Watch: Counters surveillance magic on the caster. (MP: 10) * Thunder Strike: A powerful high-level spell that dispels a powerful lightning bolt from the palm of the caster, it moves according to the caster's will and can pierce through multiple targets and armors. (MP: 25) * Heavenly Ward: Creates a dome around the caster that prevents most undead from entering. High-level undead can still pass through the barrier. (MP: 30) * Appraise: Gathers all information on a selected object, such as where it's been, who has touched/used it, who created it, when it was created, what it is, what it can do, et cetera. (MP: 5) * True Invisibility: Makes the caster truly invisible using illusion and light magic together, very hard to see through this. (MP: 2 Per Second) * Mask: Can perform a multitude of functions, such as hide the caster's aura(s), change the caster's aura to impersonate that of another, hide footsteps and other sounds made by the caster, change the caster's appearance, et cetera. (MP: 5) * Clean: Can clean blood and dirt and other things from clothes, tools, armor, et cetera, and can even clean dirty rooms. (MP: 1) * Curse of True Death: A curse that lasts one hour, if the target is killed within that hour all manner of revival (Besides that from a deity) will not be able to work on the individual, allowing for killing of troublesome creatures that can come back to life. (MP: 20) * Curse of Binding: A curse that binds the target to the realm, disabling phasing and teleportation type magics. Much stronger than Exium Tempiro and lasts indefinitely until dispelled or until the curse can be broken. (MP: 30) * Flight: An ability used by Tacitus that involves aerokinesis. He bends the atmosphere around his body to provide lift and movement through the air, even nimble and agile movements can be done. (MP: 0) * Lightning Dash: '''Tacitus can temporarily assume a state of electricity that allows him to move almost instantaneously, since lightning moves at 33.33% the speed of light Tacitus can move much faster than any entity could see or move, but only for a moment as this is meant to be a dash. (MP: 3) * '''Lightning Flight: Tacitus can assume a form of electricity and move through the atmosphere, able to travel between great distances in a short amount of time. (MP: 3 Per Second) * Infirium Emperor: A pillar of fire is summoned either from the sky down to the ground or from the ground to the sky, the pillar is 7 meters in diameter and is extremely hot, lasting for 3-6 seconds. (MP: 30) * Devastation: Tacitus summons and hurls a giant meter of fire, dealing large physical, explosive, magical, and fire damage all at once upon impact. (MP: 50) * Void: '''A simple yet high-level spell that attempts to transport the selected object or entity to the void, whether it be a sword, a spirit, or an orc. Usually used in conjunction with other spells. (MP: 30) * '''Trap: Creates an ethereal vine cage in the shape of a dome around the caster with a 5 meter diameter, anyone within the effected area will be paralyzed/frozen completely until the spell ends if they fail to resist. (MP: 12) * Ar'ba'dour: Makes the caster temporarily immune to all forms of physical harms, including weapons such as guns, bows, swords, maces, et cetera, unless said weapons were to be enchanted. (MP: 50) * Reality Shatter: Releases a burst of force outwards in a 5 meter radius that sends opponents a couple meters into the air and shatters gravitational effects for a moment, leaving them suspended in the air. Combined with smite it makes a good combo for dealing with crowds. (MP: 35) * Dragon's Tongue: A stronger version of Sol'yen. (MP: 20) * Mirror Realm: '''Temporarily separates the reality around the caster into a mirror dimension, allowing them to observe the world around them and remain hidden at the same time and immune to most forms of harm as well as making them unable to attack. The spell reaches out in a 5 meter radius and transports anyone within that radius to the dimension with the caster. Anything done in that realm cannot harm the outside world, such as landscape or other entities, but allows them to observe without being seen. The caster can still be sensed by some high-level spells or mages and the spell can also be countered/broken. The caster and anyone else transported is limited in movement in the idea that they cannot travel outside of the dome. (MP: 20) * '''Exothermic Release: Releases all of the stored heat energy within the caster's body in a violent explosion. (MP: 0) * Energy Tap: A temporary buff that steals a bit of energy with each hit against an opponent, allowing the caster to restore health, magic, stamina, or other energies. (MP: 0) * Counter Teleport: Prevents teleportation to the caster within a 5 meter diameter, and informs the caster of all manner of teleportation within a 25 meter radius, including the destination of where the person is teleporting to. (Also known as the Anti-Omae wa mou shindeiru spell) (MP: 15) * Read: Allows the caster to gain a significant amount of information about a target, including mana, race, name (possibly), age, magical power, physical power, speed, mood, et cetera. (MP: 5) * Mine Trap: A spell that places mines around the ground and air in a customized radius, the mines are invisible to the naked eye and cannot be sensed, the maximum radius is 15 meters. (MP: 25) * Spear of Justice: '''A spear made of light that is extremely harmful towards dark creatures, summons above the caster and is launched at the target. (MP: 30) * '''Decay: A spell mostly used against skeletal creatures, it decays exposed bone. (MP: 15) * Greater Ward: Projects a strong ward from the hand. (MP: 20) * Lesser Ward: Projects a basic ward from the hand. (MP: 10) * Master Ward: Projects a very powerful ward from the hand. (MP: 30) * Projection: Projects a ward in any shape/manner the caster wishes, the ward draws energy directly from the caster and thus lasts until the caster runs out of mana or the caster dispels it. (MP: N/A) * Fireball: Summons a fireball of varying size and power. (MP: 5) * Nature's Grasp: Summons vines from the ground beneath a target, the vines attempt to wrap around and restrain the target. (MP: 20) * Nature's Kill: Can only be used on targets caught in Nature's Grasp; it kills the target by extending long thorns from the vines, cutting into the target and injecting different venoms and poisons into them, causing instant death for sure if the target isn't immune to such things. (MP: 20) * Nature's Wall: '''Creates a wall of vines and other plants that is very tough and hard to break through. (MP: 20) * '''Nature's Crown: Summons spikes outward from the ground in all directions around the caster, providing a sort of protection as well as deadly attack towards nearby creatures. (MP: 30) * Eldari's Command: Commands most beasts and animals to the caster's will, even summoned or tamed animals. Summoned or tamed animals will only become passive and won't bend to the caster's will. (MP: 20) * Eldari's Light: '''Creates a powerful omni-directional burst of light that incinerates most undead, being a powerful form of light magic. (MP: 50) * '''Create Lesser Illusion: Creates a basic illusion. (MP: 5) * Create Greater Illusion: '''Creates a strong illusion. (MP: 10) * '''Create True Illusion: Creates a very powerful illusion. (MP: 20) * Mind Break: A very powerful and awful curse that, if successful, traps the unfortunate victim in a false reality that takes out their inner fears and desires, manipulating their minds, bending and breaking them into insanity and driving them mad, often resulting in the victim becoming brain-dead, or suicide, or some fortunate victims will only end up with lots of mental disorders, such as severe depression, which can often lead to suicide later in life. Mages who survive this with mental disorders or madness/insanity lose the ability to cast most if not all magic as their willpower and focus is broken and warped, and they lose the ability to think clearly. (MP: 500) * Liar Liar: A spell that is cast over a 50 meter radius, disabling most illusion magics. (MP: 50) * Eye of Truth: Grants the caster the "Eye of Truth", an ability that allows them to see the truth. This allows the caster to see through illusions, tell if someone is lying or not no matter how skilled they are, and see through most if not all deception magics. (MP: 50) * Aura Sight: Grants the caster "Aura Sight", an ability that takes away their normal vision and replaces it with vision that sees only aura and magic, and spirits that would normally be invisible to the naked eye, including invisible magics and other hidden things that the naked eye couldn't see, as well as footprints. (MP: 30) * Locate Object: A locator spell that allows the caster to locate an object that they know of (I.E. something they own and have lost or the object has been stolen, something they've previously came into contact with before, et cetera.) (MP: 5) * Binding of Silence: '''A curse spell that prevents the target from using all manner of powers, be it magical or non-magical, for the duration the curse lasts. If the spell is a failure it will backfire onto the caster and prevent them from casting for a full hour OOCly. (MP: 200) * '''False Truth: A high-level spell that prevents tracer spells or things like locator spells or surveillance/observational spells from being used on the caster or disables ones currently on the caster. (MP: 40) * Curse of Blindness: A curse that, if successful, makes the target blind. (MP: 100) * Curse of Deafness: A curse that, if successful, makes the target deaf. (MP: 100) * Curse Lift: Breaks low-level curses. (MP: 100) * Curse Break: Breaks medium-level curses. (MP: 250) * Curse Shatter: '''Breaks high-level curses. (MP: 500) * '''Revert: A spell that, if landed, will revert the target to their previous form. For example, if a werewolf transformed, this would revert them back to human form. (MP: 50) * Reverse: If successful, this reverses most spells. For example, if target A cursed target B and target B used Reverse and it was successful, the curse would reverse back onto target A. (MP: 100) * Heart Attack: A high-level dreadful curse that, if successful, gives the target a heart-attack. Only works on the living. (MP: 1000) * Soulfire: '''Flames that only effect the soul. Useful against spirits. (MP: 100) * '''Control: A mental magic that, if successful, takes control of a target. Can be broken or resisted through willpower. (MP: 50) * Nature's Blessing: Creates a healing aura that heals the caster over time and allies within a 5 meter radius. (MP: 20) * Rune of Absorption: A spell copied from Mara Crowley then changed to Tacitus' liking, it creates a rune on the hand that absorbs all magic that comes into contact with it. (MP: 5) * Forget: A mental magic that requires physical contact with a target. If successful, makes the target forget certain things that the caster wishes them to, erasing the memory completely. (MP: 50) * Razor Winds: Used with whirlwind to transform it into a deadly attack, the winds of the whirlwind becoming razor-like, cutting and ripping apart whatever is inside. (MP: 50) * Whirlwind: Creates a miniature tornado around the caster that can then be sent towards a target to lift them off the ground and suspend them within the whirlwind. (MP: 50) * Suffocate: Used with whirlwind to transform it into a deadly attack, the winds of the whirlwind become intense and dense, suffocating whoever is within the whirlwind. (MP: 50) * Electric Winds: Used with whirlwind to transform it into a menacing attack, the winds of the whirlwind start channeling electricity and deliver it into the entity within the Whirlwind, stunning and paralyzing them as well as dealing shock damage (MP: 50) * Overload: A finisher to Electric Winds; proceeds to deliver more powerful electric charges that overload the target and can be fatal, often resulting in paralysis if not death. (MP: 50) * Lance of Cinders: Launches a fiery lance at a target. (MP: 20) * Cinders: Launches a tiny ball of smoke at an opponent that erupts into a blazing pillar upon contact. (MP: 25) * Mene'tou: A self-targeting spell that puts up a mental ward. (MP: 10) * Mene'tou Abo'san'tou: A self-targeting spell that creates immense and complex mental wards that are nigh-impossible to get past. (MP: 50) * Counter: Creates a ward that explodes after receiving a hit, creating a violent torrent of force that throws enemies away. (MP: 2) * Alseir Smite: A spell that uses all of the power within the crystal shard inside of Alseir, summoning a very powerful smite onto Tacitus that extends in a 7 meter diameter and decimates anything within the effected area, leaving the hammer powerless for three days OOC. (MP: 0) * Heat Cloak: '''A spell that provides Tacitus with an aura of warmth, allowing Tacitus to travel to cold regions like Himmel unharmed. (MP: 0.0001 Per Second) * '''Cinder Lord: Summons a Cinder Lord, a powerful fiery creature to aide in battle. (MP: 100) * Gaia Maiden: Summons a Gaia Maiden, a powerful druid creature to aide in battle. (MP: 100) * Melt: A spell that radiates a warm light, melting normal ice. (MP: 10) * Shatter: A spell that shatters ice, normal and magical, such as the surface of a frozen pond, or a wall of ice. (MP: 15) * Aura of Fear: An aura that has a chance to make those who look at the caster become filled with fear and either run away or become a deer in headlights. Works on animals and some humans. (MP: 30) * Curse of Fear: A curse that has a chance to inflict the target with overwhelming fear of the caster, often losing the will to fight and running away. (MP: 100) * Curse of Calm: A curse that has a chance to inflict calmness upon a target, getting rid of their anger and possible bloodthirstiness. This does not stop a target from protecting themselves. (MP: 100) * Thousand Tongues: A spell that allows the caster to understand any and every spoken language, and speak in a language that is understood by all manner of creature. (MP: 20) * Dagger Tongue: A spell that, if successful, makes the target tell nothing but the truth for the next 5 minutes. (MP: 50) * Aura Blade: Creates a blade out of magical energy that extends from the users hand and can be used as a weapon, for defensive or offensive purposes, and is usually very sharp and durable. (MP: 5 Per Second) * Piercing Beam: A thin, piercing white beam is shot from the pointer finger of the caster. (MP: 10) * False Torture: A curse that inflicts immense pain onto a target via illusion magic, not inflicting real pain. (MP: 20) * True Torture: A curse that inflicts immense pain onto a target. (MP: 50) * Chains of Aartzoklok: Summons the Chains of Aartzoklok, a powerful magical artifact that wraps around and restrains a target, unable to be broken via physical power and very resistant to magic. Can still be dispelled, though. (MP: 50) * Knight's Wrath: Summons countless weapons around the caster of an ethereal light that then fly at an opponent to overwhelm and kill them. (MP: 100) * Aurora Beam: '''A concentration attack that fires a beam of raw energy to destroy targets and obstacles, the beam being white with a blue aura and being 1 foot in diameter. (MP: 10 Per Second) * '''Ion Release: Basically a sniper version of Aurora Beam, fires a much thinner, red beam from the palm of the caster's hand that blasts through most things, and instead of being a constant beam it is a singular shot. (MP: 50) * Suppression: A suppressed field is cast around the caster, reaching anywhere from 5 to 15 feet outwards, that suppresses all forms of power, including spiritual attacks, magical attacks, life-force attacks, mental attacks, et cetera. (MP: 10) * Summon Dragon: Creates a summoning/ritual circle around the caster, radiating in a red glow on the ground. After successfully casting this, a very large ethereal dragon glowing in a golden light shoots out from the summoning circle around the caster and flies up into the air, controlled directly by the caster. The dragon resembles that of the chinese dragon, a long snake-like body. There are no arms or legs or wings, the dragon is fifty feet long and 5 meters in diameter, the controlled dragon can be slammed into opponents or obstacles to destroy them, and is mostly composed of fire magic. (MP: 100) * Power Grant: Grants a blessing on a target that shares some of the caster's power with them. (MP: N/A) * Enslave: A dreadful, high-level mental spell that, if successful, enslaves the mind of the target. (MP: 100) * Tonze Al'tu (destination): Warps space around the caster to transport them and anyone else they wish to another location. (Example: Tonze Al'tu Ro'ark Courtyard to teleport to the Ro'ark courtyard.) (MP: 5) * Jump: '''Teleports the caster to the location they are looking at. It can be directly seen with their eyes, or even be a picture/drawing of the location. (MP: 1) * '''Arcane Bolt: Fires a bolt of arcane energy. (MP: 5) * Winds of Son'zen: '''Buffs the caster by doubling their current movement speed altogether. (MP: 10) * '''All Might: Buffs the caster by doubling their current physical power and durability altogether. (MP: 15) * Eternal Mage: Buffs the caster by temporarily doubling their magical power altogether. (MP: 20) * Grab: Teleports the object the caster is currently focusing on into their hand. (MP: 1) * Gaze: Allows the caster to gaze somewhere within the world, can also be used with Mark to gaze on the marked location or target wherever they may be. (MP: 15) * Mark: Marks a target. (MP: 2) * Recall: Teleports to the marked location or target. (MP: 1) * Silent Magic: Makes the magic cast by the caster silent and undetectable, allowing for things like placing a Mark without one knowing or casting a fireball without one knowing you're building up the charge for one, et cetera. (MP: 20) * Zone of Silence: Creates a zone around the caster, allowing them to speak without others hearing them by cancelling out sound waves altogether, allowing for secret conversations. (MP: 2) * Unfinished Key: Base | Full Power | Yellow Energy Burn Others Notable Victories: Nace Capetton Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Mara Crowley Author's Note This is heavily WIP and is extremely likely to change in the future. Most if not all of the curses and some of the spells require a roll to see if they work or not.